Fallen Dragon of the Grand Line
by DragonGod01
Summary: SUMMERY INSIDE! Challenge accepted from 'Challenger'. Naruto/One Piece/Fairy Tail crossover!


"Hello."-Normal speech

 _'Hello.'_ -Normal thought

 **"Twin Dragon Swords!"** -Angry speech/Dragon speech/Attack move

 _ **'Blazing Dragon!'**_ -Angry thought/Dragon thought/Attack move

*moan*-Sounds

 **Summary:** The Namikaze Family are known as the richest and most powerful of the World Nobles, which is thanks to them being the descendants of the Strongest King of the Twenty Kingdoms. One day the head of the Namikaze family, Minato and his wife Kushina are found dead. The young child of the head of the family, Naruto, overhears a conversation between the Marines that was in charge of his parents' assassination case and some World Nobles that paid him to kill them off. Angered, Naruto seeks out vengeance on those who killed his parents and swears to take down all of the Celestial Dragons. Semi-Cold/Strong/Devil Fruit Naruto (God-God Fruit: Model Dragon), NarutoxHarem. Characters from other anime may appear.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece or anything else that may appear in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rise of the Celestial Dragon God!**

 **(The Holy Land - Mariejois)**

"Naruto-sama! Please be careful!" A woman's voice rung out across a large palace as a 9 year old boy has playing on the edge of the palace wall, hopping across the perimeter humming a tune without a care in the world. The boy was relatively tall for his age with tan skin and golden, silk like hair that seemed to spike in every direction. His deep blue eyes held childlike joy and wonder as he continued to hopping across the wall and had whisker like markings on each side of his face making him look almost like a fox, especially when he smiled. Unlike most of the other people who lived up in the clouds like him, he wore what would be considered 'commoners' clothing that consisted at black jean-like pants held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, a white kimono style shirt with gold trimming. This child's name was Naruto, but if he had to be accurate his full name would be Uzumaki D. Namikaze Naruto.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed as he looked back to see a girl that looked slightly older than him standing behind him looking at him in worry and concern. She was his family's 'slave' and one of his personal friends, Shizune Katō. Shizune is a fair-skinned girl of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and framed her face. She wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Unlike most of the slaves Naruto had seen around Mariejois she looked in fine health and didn't have an explosive collar around her neck.

"Zune-chan, what's the matter?"

"N-Naruto-sama you shouldn't be playing way up here! Please get down from there and we can go somewhere else." The girl said though she had a light dusting of pink across her cheeks at the way the boy said her name. "If anything were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to face Minato-sama or Kushina-sama."

"Don't worry Zune-chan, I'll be okay." Naruto said as he continued to hop making the girl nervous once again. As he was about to hop to the next stone in the line he slipped as Shizune watched him fall off the side.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" The girl screamed out in horror as she quickly rushed to the wall and looked down. She let out a loud sigh as she saw the boy hanging on to the edge with a nervous look on his face.

"You know what? I think the garden is a nice place to play today." Naruto said as he pulled himself up off the wall with Shizune's help. After Shizune slightly scolded her 'master' for being so reckless and telling him to never do that again they slowly made their way toward the main garden of the palace.

You see, Naruto was a part of the Namikaze Family, known as the richest and most powerful of the World Nobles, which is thanks to them being the descendants of the Strongest King of the Twenty Kingdoms, Haō Namikaze, that lead and turned the tide against the Ancient Kingdom when the Twenty Kingdoms were losing very badly. His family was also known for their absolute kindness by treating everyone equally even fishmen, merfolk, and their slaves who they treated like family members. His father also sought to stop slavery once and for all, which made a lot of the other World Noble families hate both Minato and his family.

"Say, Zune-chan. Do you think that Kaa-chan and Tou-san will let me go see Zephyr-sensei again? It's been a long time since I last saw him." Naruto said.

"I think they might Naruto-sama. They do trust Zephyr-san a lot." Shizune said. _'Though they might ask Kong-san, Sengoku-san and Garp-san to make sure Zephyr-san doesn't train you to death.'_

"Alright then, let's go!" Naruto shouted as he proceeded to drag Shizune to his parents and catch a ride to see his sensei.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **(Navy HQ - Marineford)**

"ATTENTION!" A voice shouted out as two large groups of Marine soldiers stood across from each other, saluting as they made a large path to the entrance of the main base. The reason for this was that in the distance was a _very_ large ship that was easily recognised as the ship of one of the World Nobles, the **Celestial Dragons** , one of the descendants of nineteen of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government.

Standing at the port waiting for the ship to arrive were the three strongest figures in the Marines. Fleet Admiral Kong, Admiral Sengoku, and Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp. The three men all had imposing figure and had an aura around them that demanded respect, which they got from the other marines of all generations.

"So, what do you think the Nobles want this time?" Garp asked as he was picking his nose. He is a broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar over his left eye. His eyes were blue and his hair and goatee were black, with his sideburns beginning to whiten showing his old age. He wore a dark double breasted suit with a white shirt and a red tie and had the traditional Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape.

"Garp! Don't talk about them so calmly. We have to be respectful to them." Sengoku said. He is a tall, fair-skinned and muscular, yet spry, roughly middle-aged man with a large afro, black-rimmed glasses and a mustache. He wore an outfit similar to Garp's but with a blue tie and his coat had more markings on the shoulder pads, indicating that he was a higher rank than Garp.

"Oh, I know you don't care about those damn, snooty nobles just like I do. As long as they don't find out what I say about them then I'll be fine." Garp said as he finished and looked towards the ship that had just docked.

"Look alive, both of you! Seems like our guest is here." Kong said. He is an extremely muscular, broad-chested, shouldered, elderly man who has his whitened hair and beard arranged in an array of spikes, some fuzz on both sides of his face and has a stitched scar under his left eye. He wears a sleeveless dark shirt adorned with medals, revealing his muscular arms, dark green armbands, a light yellow scarf around his neck, and a white and dark grey Marine coat draped over his shoulders. He watched as a large, long platform being lowered down until it touched the ground and watched as a two people began to make their way down.

As the figures became more recognisable Kong seemed happy and smiled himself. "Oh, it's him."

"OI! Kong-san, you been keeping this place in tip-top shape I see!" Naruto yelled out from halfway down the ramp before jumping the rest of the way down.

"Haha, hey brat! You could have called us you know. We wouldn't have put all this together if it was just you." Garp laughed out as the young blond glared at him slightly with a pout on his face.

"Tou-san and Kaa-chan should have sent you a message about me coming here, stupid old man." Naruto said as he held up a pack of crackers and started eating them.

"Yeah, well-huh?" Garp said as he looked at the crackers in the boy's hands and then started patting himself down. "YOU LITTLE! Those are my crackers!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto said as he looked away and ate another one, angering the vice-admiral more. Kong, Sengoku and Shizune all sighed as they watch the two people bicker back and forth all the while having the same thought.

' _Those two are so alike, it's scary.'_

Kong dismissed the marines present and told them that all was well and that they should go back to work while he went off to his office, most likely to make some tea for himself and his guest when he gets there.

"So Naruto, what brings you here to Marineford? I doubt it's just because you are bored at home." Sengoku asked as he stepped in front of Garp so the man wouldn't strangle the kid for stealing his crackers.

"I came here to see Zephyr-sensei. I haven't seen him in a while and I completed my training regimen he gave me last time he visited, do you know where he is?" Naruto said.

"Oh, he's training some recruits at the moment. Do you want to watch?" Sengoku gestured for the young noble and his servant to follow him. The boy nodded and followed him, but not before offering him a cracker to anger Garp some more.

After wandering around the base for a while Naruto and Shizune had made it to the training area of the base and were currently in the stands as they saw the man Zephyr standing in the middle of a large arena with two people on either side of him.

Zephyr is a large, muscular, tan-skinned man, standing around twice the height of a typical man, with short purple hair and an outfit consisted of a purple suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders and also wore a pink shirt with a polka-dotted tie under his purple suit.

He moved his eyes around to the two people surrounding him before moving to the side to dodge a beam of light fired by one of the people and rushed towards him. The person rushed towards him as well as he lifted his foot up and kicked to air, sending out another beam as it made it's way at the man as Zephyr dodged it again. As he got near the man his arm turned black before punching him in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall.

"How many times have I told you not to rely on your devil fruit powers, Borsalino?" Zephyr said as the man named Borsalino got out of the rubble and stood up straight showing his full height that slightly shocked Naruto watching at how tall he was.

"Sorry sensei~ It's just a bit of a habit to go all out against people like you~" Borsalino said lazily as he wiped some blood off of his chin.

Zephyr seemed to smirk before frowning as he felt the temperature rise around him and jumped in the air to dodge a fist made of lava as it rocketed under him and towards Borsalino, the man seemed to turn into particles of light and disappear.

"Sakazuki…" Zephyr stated as he looked towards another man whose arm was magma before it turned back to normal. "You both seem to be using your devil fruits a lot today why would that be?" he asked as Borsalino appeared beside the other marine.

"It is necessary for a marine to use every weapon in his arsenal to insure victory over their opponent." Sakazuki said as he crossed his arms.

"I though the rules were hand-to-hand fighting only?"

"Pirates don't play by the rules; they will do anything to win." Sakazuki said looking at the Admiral. "Why can't we do the same thing."

"That's not the point I am trying to make." Zephyr sighed shaking his head before looking at them. "That will be enough for today. I seem to have a guest who has been waiting patiently to see me."

With that the two men left the arena with Zephyr making his way towards the stands to see his young student standing there with excitement. "Well it's good to see you again young dragon."

"Sensei~! What have I told you about calling me a Celestial Dragon?" Naruto asked with an angry pout as Zephyr laughed.

"I didn't call you that exactly now did I? Hahaha!" Zephyr continued to laugh as Naruto glared at him and rushed at him with his fist raised.

"Take this!" He yelled as he punched Zephyr in the stomach and stood there.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Itai." Naruto said as he slowly moved his hand back and cradled it as it seemed to glow red from the pain.

"Hehe, sorry. Kind of a reflex to harden my body." Zephyr said before Naruto exploded and went into a fit of rage at the man. Zephyr just laughed the whole time as the boy tried to punch and kick him continuously throughout the day.

 _ **Later that day**_

Currently Naruto was sitting in Kong's office drinking some tea that the Fleet-Admiral had kindly prepared for his visit. Sitting in the office was Kong in his seat with the couch in his office occupied by three people. Naruto was sitting in the middle of the couch between his friend Shizune and a marine, Vice-Admiral Tsuru. An elderly woman who treated Naruto with kindness and taught him every now and again whenever Zephyr wasn't around.

"Ne, Tsuru-baachan, how come whenever people talk about you in the old day they call you 'Great Staff'?" Naruto asked as Tsuru smiled.

"Well they call me that because of my wisdom. No one could match the knowledge and skill that I possess."

"She is right Naruto-sama." Kong interrupted. "Tsuru here is skilled in tactics, she able to formulate multiple strategies in her head and apply them in battle situations. She can even think of the next step of a plan that went wrong right on the spot, earning her the nickname 'Great Staff'."

"Really? You're that great Tsuru-baachan?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"That's right. No man on this planet could outwit me in a battle."

"Is that why I could never beat you in shogi or go?" Naruto asked as the adults chuckled at this.

"Fleet Admiral Kong!" A marine captain rushed into the room, surprising the occupants.

"What is wrong with you soldier, can't you knock?"

"S-Sorry sir, but I bring terrible news. There has been an incident in Mariejois."

"What is it?" Kong asked as he gained a serious face.

"A Celestial Dragons, Minato-sama and his wife Kushina-sama, they've been found dead in their castle sir."

"WHAT!?" Kong and Tsuru yelled out as Shizune gasped and looked towards Naruto. The blond had his eyes widened in shock and his pupils were dilated as he sat still on the couch. He could hear the odd words that the marine was saying

" _...Shot ...5 times ...Found in pool of blood ...murdered…"_

Naruto had heard enough and jumped off of the couch and ran out of the room at full speed.

"NARUTO! Damn…" Kong cursed out. "Tsuru, go get Garp and Sengoku and get them up to Mariejois immediately. Shizune-san you better go after him and make sure that he is okay."

Shizune nodded her head and quickly made her way out of the room and back to the ship with one thought on her mind. _'Naruto-sama, please don't do anything drastic.'_

* * *

 _'Tou-san, Kaa-chan...'_ Naruto thought as he made his way down the large corridors of his family's palace. _'It can't be true, it just can't be!'_

Behind him Shizune was running after him frantically with most of the 'slaves' that his parents had 'collected' over the years and had chosen to stay with the family after having the choice to go back home or stay with them. They were all worried about their young master after they had heard about what had happened to his parents and wanted to stop him from seeing something he should never see.

Uzumaki D. Namikaze Naruto, Heir of the Namikaze house from the Twenty Kingdoms, was heartbroken.

"Naruto-sama! Please wait. You mustn't do this you'll cause yourself more pain!" One of his most loyal 'slaves' pleaded him, all of their hearts were breaking at the sight of such a kind young boy running into anyone's worst nightmare, even more so since they could hear him holding in his sadness and could see tears running out of his eyes as he ran.

He could see the doors to the main library, the place where the bodies were said to be and increased his speed and pushed the doors open.

When he opened the door he stopped in his tracks at what he saw. He saw marines of high rankings and his family's guard all around the library, moving around and talking to each other while taking glances at the middle of the room. And in the middle was the sight that Naruto prayed he never wanted to see.

Lying down in a large pool of red liquid was the bodies of his parents. Both of their clothes were stained in blood, no longer fabric of pure white but now blood red. He looked at the floor below them, he couldn't tell what was blood and what was his mother's one gorgeous red hair that he used to play with when he was younger. He always remembered it whenever he felt the silk of his family's clothing and sheets.

Before he could run up to the bodies he was grabbed from behind by Garp as the marine vice-admiral looked at the scene with sorrow.

"Let me go! Garp, I'm ordering you to let me go!" Naruto shouted as he struggled in the marine's grasp.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot." Garp said as the marines and guards looked in shock. He had just disobeyed an order of a Celestial Dragon. "I know that you are sad, and angry about this, but you need to clear your head. You don't need to see this at the moment."

Naruto stopped squirming around and let the tears fall from his eyes. He got out of Garp's grasp and headed straight for his room with the 'slaves' following after him.

*sigh* "How could something like this happen?" Garp said as he looked at the bodies of Minato and Kushina. "Who would be foolish enough to kill a Celestial Dragon in his own home?"

"We still do not know." Sengoku said as he walked up besides Garp. "There still has been no report of anyone visiting here and the guards were all on break at the time."

"Still, why would they go after these two of all people? They have been done no harm to the people the 'collect', so they wouldn't hold a grudge against them." Sengoku asked.

"They might not have, but the other celestials on the other hand have." Garp said as he looked at the ceiling. "The righteous actions of one doesn't outweigh the devilish actions of many."

"To true." Sengoku said. "This is a disaster; The **Gorosei** (Five Elder Stars) will not like this."

"You think they won't like this? What about the kid. He must be taking this harder than any group of kingdom. I just hope he's alright."

"He will be. He has lots of friends here who care for him." Sengoku walked forward.

"I hope you are right." Garp said. _'I really do.'_

* * *

Hours later, Naruto woke up to find himself in his bed. He sat up and remembered what had happened. After he had gotten out of Garp's grasp he ran all the way to his room and cried himself to sleep.

He looked up to see that all of his family's 'slaves' were in his room with him. All around his bed and some by the door, most likely to stop people from entering, and some of them had managed to get on his bed as well. He looked down and his eyes filled with sadness as he saw the form of his four most trusted friends.

' _Sayla... Kamika... Cosmos... Shizune…"_ Naruto thought as he thought about what he did. He probably made them worry about him. Shaking his head he quietly made his way out of his bed, making sure not to wake his friends, and made his way into the hallway. He walked in silence, thinking to himself.

What would he do now? His parents were dead and who knows if the marines of guard have caught the killer yet. He stopped when he saw a door open and the light was on. He walked towards it and saw some 3 marines and 2 guards inside.

' _I thought they would have left by now.'_ Naruto thought as he looked out of the window. It was late in the night and the stars were out as well as the moon shining high in the sky. He went in to tell them to leave when he heard them talking and stopped hearing hushed voices.

"Finally we got those pathetic slave-lovers out of the way of the Celestial Dragons." Said one of the marines in an arrogant tone making Naruto widened his eyes.

"You idiot Simion-sama paid us to take care of that brat too! Why were we not informed that he would be at Marineford today?" Another one of the marines asked.

"The kid asked his parents and then left suddenly. We didn't have time to tell you or stop him." One of the guards said.

"Listen, as soon as we get the order we are to capture all of the slaves along with Naruto to serve the Celestial Dragons is that clear!" The third marine ordered getting huffs from the others, not knowing their conversation was heard.

Naruto dashed down the hallways. How could they. Those bastards! He knew from what his father told him that some of the marines and the government were corrupt, but he didn't think that it would be anything like this.

He made his way to his room and slams the door shut, waking the occupants in the process. The 'slaves' woke with a freight and looked to see the source of it but found their young master sitting with his back against the door.

"Naruto-sama, you're awake! Are you okay?" One of the males protecting the door asked him as the rest gathered around him.

"I'm not okay." Naruto whispered out as the slaves looked at him in sorrow. "My parents were murdered today and there was nothing I could do to stop it or save them. And on top of that I just heard something very interesting." Naruto then proceeded to tell them all what he had just overheard from the marines and guard and they all became furious.

"Those bastards!"

"They should be hanged!"

"Let's go and show them who's boss!"

"Stop!" Naruto shouted, stopping those who were going to kill the guards and marines. "That won't do anything good for any of us."

"B-But Naruto-sama…"

"Don't worry; they will get what's coming to them." Naruto said before standing up. "All of you follow me."

Naruto lead the 'slaves' down into the lower levels of the palace until they were sure that they lost underground. What they didn't know was that Naruto knew where they were going, to the one place in the palace that his parents told him about that could only be opened by the descendants of Haō Namikaze. They all reached the destination as the 'slaves' looked in awe as they entered a very large room with the walls with pictures of dragons in their mighty glory until he saw a huge door with the kanji for "Dragon" in the middle.

"All of you stay here. Only those of my family's blood can pass through here." He said before he bit his finger and swiped blood across the door, slightly scaring the people watching as it glowed and opened slowly showing a dark room with a light shining down on a golden apple that radiated power.

He walked toward it, in a trance like state as he felt it calling to him, soon reaching the pedestal looking at the fruit in amazement and awe.

 _'So this is our family's legendary Devil Fruit?'_ He thought in awe before picking it up slowly. _'The only fruit of its kind. Rarer than_ _ **Logia**_ _Devil Fruits and even_ _ **Mythical Zoan**_ _type._ _ **Divine Zoan**_ _class.'_

He made his way down from the pedestal and towards his friends as he held the fruit in front of him and stopped when he made it out of the room.

"Naruto-sama, what is that?" Sayla said as she and the rest of the 'slaves' looked at the fruit, scared as some of them knew the answer.

"This... is the destruction of the Celestial Dragons, and soon the World Government." Naruto said holding the fruit up. "The **God-God Fruit, Model: Dragon**."

"I've never heard of a Devil Fruit like that before."

"Is it really powerful?"

"You idiot, he said it's a god fruit, right? So of course it's powerful!"

Naruto looked around as he saw everyone talk about the fruit before bringing up to his mouth.

"N-Naruto-sama! Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shizune said with caution. "You don't know what that fruit will do to you."

"It's the only way Shizune." Naruto said as the 'slaves' widened their eyes. Their young master never said her name like that unless he was serious. "Just like my ancestor Haō Namikaze ate this fruit to save his kingdom from doom and lead the Nobles to victory; I will eat this and save this world from itself."

"Naruto-sama…"

"The World Government is corrupt and that corruption has spread to the Marines. I just won't stand by and let them do as they like. It may take some time, but I will... BRING DOWN THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!" Naruto yelled with as much confidence as he could as the 'slaves' looked at him with wide eyes.

Before any of them could say anything Naruto took a bite of the fruit before widening his eyes at the taste before quickly devouring it. Everyone looked at the blond in suspense.

"W-What do you think will happen?" Kamika asked as she looked at her master in worry.

"Don't know? Normally people would spit the fruit out because it tastes terrible." Cosmos said.

"You know that from experience, don't you?" A male 'slave' spoke up as Cosmos blushed in embarrassment and glared at him.

They all watched as Naruto stood still before looking at them with his eyes shadowed.

"It... it…"

"Naruto-sa…"

"IT TASTED LIKE HEAVEN!" Naruto shouted with a happy face as they all face-vaulted. Weren't all devil fruits supposed to taste like complete shit?

"Don't you feel any different Naruto-sama? Can you feel the power of your fruit yet?" One of the 'slaves' asked.

"No, in fact I feel completely the same." Naruto said as he put a hand on his stomach. "Hey, Cosmos-chan, you ate a Devil fruit didn't you? How long did it take for you to gain your powers?"

"Not that long. I had some trouble learning how to actually make it happen but not I can create beautiful plants." Cosmos said as she raised her hand and a flower bloomed out of it.

"Really? Well that's odd. Maybe it's because it's a Zoan type, it might take some time to-!" Naruto stopped speaking when he suddenly hunched over holding his abdomen. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Naruto-sama!" The 'slaves' said as they all rushed over to his side and tried to help him. Shizune was the first to retch him and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, only for Naruto to jolt up and scream more.

"N-Naruto-sama, what's wrong?" Shizune asked nervously.

"Please… stay… away. Every cell… in… my body… feels like… it's... on fire!" Naruto said in agony as he fell to the floor and squirmed around. The 'slaves' would have helped out more but them Naruto was suddenly enveloped in a golden aura and his pain filled screams seemed to grow loader.

They all watched in disbelief as they watched their young master's body start to grow, and grow, and grow. They could see his body start transforming too; his kimono shirt came undone and they could see the distinct coloration of scales form on his body and his nails seemed to extend to look like claws. His teeth all grew bigger and started to sharpen, looking like daggers in his mouth.

His haired seemed to disappear, being replaced with what could be described as horns pointing backwards. They watch as dust from the ground covered Naruto's changing form and could see a large creature take his place.

When it all seemed to finish they all watched as a pair of golden slitted eyes watched them as the creature rose to its full height, towering over all of them, being even bigger than even the giants they saw.

One single thought ran through their heads as they watched the creature.

' _The World Government is so screwed!'_

" _ **RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!"**_

 **(7 Years later)**

 **(An Island in the New World)**

 _Here lies Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki D. Kushina_

 _Great Leaders_

 _Best Friends_

 _Loving Parents_

 _Rest In Peace_

 _'I promise to honour your memories. Kaa-san, Tou-san.'_ A 16 year old Naruto thought as he stood in front of a large grave stone. He had really changed over the years, standing at 5'3", tanner skin and had a slender Adonis-like physique. His silk like golden hair remained the same and still spiked in every direction but his once bright blue eyes seemed to have a slight dullness to them if one were to look for it.

His attire changed as well, he now wore a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans with a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf, and he also had plain black shoes on his feet.

After Naruto had eaten his family's devil fruit he had continuously trained in trying to master the powers that it granted him. He already knew that Zoan fruits primarily improve one's physical abilities and allow the user to transform into a human-beast hybrid and a full on transformation as well as transforming them back again. He found out that his hybrid mode was the ability to transform individual parts of his body into that of a dragon, like making his skin as hard as dragon scales, transforming his hands and arms into claws and talons, even being able to sprout wings and a tail if he needed.

Even his internal organs changed as well, with his lungs being able to absorb more oxygen than before and even spew out fire like a real dragon could. He could easily control his internal body temperature to survive in all sorts of environments; which he tested out by visiting various kingdoms all over the Grand Line. He also had enhanced senses to help him out.

His full transformation was that of a large western type dragon. He could control the size of it to make himself bigger or smaller and he was even stronger than his hybrid form. He rarely used this form though as it was too powerful for him to control his power the way he was now. Maybe in a couple of years he could control it.

What surprised him though was the fact that he could still swim despite eating a devil fruit. Guess that's why it was a Divine Zoan type fruit he guessed.

The only people outside his 'slaves' who knew about his devil fruit powers were Kong, Garp, Sengoku, Tsuru and Zephyr. He told them in hopes that they would keep it a secret from others until the right time had come, and it was soon.

He had also upped his training with Zephyr and the Marines so that he was at peak physical condition. He had mastered all of the **Six Powers** and was beginning to master the final technique thanks to Garp's help.

His Haki was at the point that made Zephyr proud as he had managed to coat his arms and legs with **Armament Haki** at the same time and even infuse it into weapons when he needed. His skills in **Observation Haki** were the best by far as he could easily sense the presence of all of the people on Marineford and Mariejois when he was on them respectively and could predict other's moves with his eyes closed. He even had a strange ability to 'conceal' his spirit from others so that he couldn't be seen by others who could use Haki.

What surprised everyone though was his ability to use **Conqueror's Haki**. He unlocked the ability one day when he saw one of the other celestial dragons, in his eyes, torturing three of his slaves and was angry at the man. He shrouded himself in a golden aura and sent a pulse out that knocked out most of the people in the area, it was quite the shock when Kong and the higher ups found out as it wasn't normal Conqueror's Haki he used, but something his bloodline possessed. **The Dying Will of God** , or as they now called it **God's Will**.

Naruto was amazed that he unlocked the secret power of his ancestors and was happy that he could use it to his advantage to his plan.

Over the years he had been preparing himself and his 'slaves' for the day he would announce his revenge on the World Government. He had gotten the support and help of King Neptune and his wife Queen Otohime for when the day arrived and had promised to visit them whenever he felt like it. It helped that he was able to meet their new born baby Shirohoshi as well.

He placed his hands together in a prayer like fashion before bowing and leaving. _'Today's the day. The World Government if about to find out that they have made a grave enemy that they helped create from the inside.'_

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **(The Holy Land - Mariejois)**

Naruto sat aimlessly on the edge of the Red Line, the long continent that stretched across the entire world from North to South, and watched the sun beginning to set across the ocean. After five years of planning and training, his parents' deaths would finally be avenged. He had learnt a lot when he acted as the head of the Namikaze house, he got access to all of his family's wealth (not that he cared), and sat in with the meeting with the other World Nobles and the even the **Reverie** (World Council) one time.

The biggest part though was the access to information that his father and mother had left behind for him. He knew about the horrible secrets that the World Government tried to cover up and change the information about, about the Ancient Weapons that they feared so much that they destroyed a whole island so that the people couldn't bring them into the world again, but he knew the truth because of the reports his father kept on the incident.

But the biggest hit of all was the information he learned about the **Void Century**. Apparently his mother kept a book she was meant to give him containing the history of her family and after hours of research he found out that it was her clan's home that was destroyed long ago by his father's ancestors. Information like that could change the world. His whole view on the world and the government changed that day.

He was lost in thought before he felt a presence that seemed to be coming up the Red Line to his location but just sat there and watched the sun. A couple of minutes later Naruto saw a fishman land near him and look towards the city ahead.

"It's good to see you again, Tiger." Naruto said as he looked at the sea bream fishman.

"It's good to see you as well Naruto-san." Tiger said glancing out of the corner of his eye at the young man. "Are you ready then?"

"Yes." Naruto said as he stood up and looked towards the city. "Thank you again for helping me with this. I know this must have been hard for you."

"It is no worry. I just wish for this to be over with." Tiger said. "I assume that your friends are already safe?"

"In a ship off the coast, ready to head to Sabaody Archipelago when this is all over." Naruto said. He then gripped two swords that were strapped to his waist, _**Hakuto In**_ and _**Kokuto You**_. _**(See profile page)**_

"Let's get this over with." Naruto said as the two made their way towards Mariejois.

* * *

Being a Fleet Admiral, Kong was a man with nerves of steel and a will of stone. He had seen many battles in his day and seen many sights that would make weaker men run home to their mothers. But there was one thing in the world that made this imposing man nervous and full with slight dread.

And that was the cold, calculating eyes of the young Celestial Dragon he knew all of the kid's life.

Naruto had visited Marineford a lot after his parents deaths and practically trained himself into the ground until he was bleeding and broken, just continue the next day despite the warnings of the doctors at the base.

That boy was filled with determination to do something, Kong didn't know what, but he feared what that might be. He was sure that the boy would get better over time.

He had made friendships with most of the Marines that passed through H.Q and had made an impact on some of them just after one meeting. Even some of the more veteran Marines respected the boy for going through what he did and not changing into something terrible like the other Celestial Dragons. Though it seemed like even those friendships he made couldn't dull the fire he held.

His thought on the matter became reality just last week when the boy had asked for him, Garp, Sengoku and Tsuru to meet him in Kong's office and told them all something that scared them.

" _I want you all to promise me, not to go to Mariejois at all over the next week."_

"Fleet Admiral Kong!" A Marine rushed into his office, snapping him out of his thought. "Sir, we've received an emergency transmission from Mariejois. They are under attack!"

' _Naruto...is this what you warned us about?'_ Kong thought before ordering the man. "Get every Marine Vice-Admiral or higher up their now!"

* * *

"Hurry it up you damn bitches!" A large, obese Noble said as he tugged on a chain that was connected to three girls. "This place has gone to ruins and I won't be leaving here empty handed. Not without my pleasure toys at least." he said with a sickening smile.

The three girls looked at the man in fear as he continued to pull on their collars and lead them out the door.

"Hurry up! I want to get out of here before-huh?" The Noble stopped when he saw someone walking down the hallway.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Looking closely he could make out the familiar form of his _fellow_ noble and though he loathed to even think about it, he thought that going with him would be the safe way out.

"Ahh, _Saint_ Naruto. I see that you are still alive!" The Noble said in his normal arrogant voice as the slaves widened their eyes.

They had heard about the heir turned leader of the strongest Noble on Mariejois. They had heard about how his family treated the people they collected with kindness and gave them freedom to roam around the place without fear of being punished. They had never seen him before, but now that they were they all had different thoughts running through their heads.

"Saint Rossen…" Naruto said as he continued walking.

"I assume that you have a ship already waiting for you, no? It wouldn't be a bother if me and my slaves here could travel with you?" Rossen asked though Naruto could hear the tone of the Noble's voice betray his words.

"Sure...they are more than welcome to come along." Naruto said, shocking the Noble and his slaves. "However, you will not be joining them."

"Wha-?" He tried to ask before he saw him disappear before his eyes.

The slaves watched as the blond disappeared from sight and reappear behind the noble with a white sword in his right hand. He didn't have one there before. They watched with wide eyes as the nobles bubble helmet fell off into clean, sharp pieces and shattered on the floor below before they saw Rossen jerk forward and blood spray out of his chest.

Naruto had his back to him so he didn't even bother if he fell to the ground dead, which he did.

Naruto quickly sheathed his sword, with the blade still being pure-white, and made his way towards the girls as they backed away from him, scared at what he might do to them. He realised what they might have thought of him and stopped.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt any of you." the blonde's voice sounded like a cool breeze on a summer's day to the girls as the looked at him as he crouched down to their level and looked at them with eyes full of nothing but concern and kindness.

"I'm just want to help you get out of here, is that okay?" Naruto asked. One of the girl that looked around his age nodded her head and shuffled closer towards him. Naruto nodded slightly as he moved his hand towards the collar around the girl's neck. She closed her eyes as she knew what might happen and waited while the other girls looked worried at her.

In a quick movement of his hand, Naruto took off the collar around the girl's neck and chucked it far down the hallway as it exploded soon after. The girl opened her eyes and reached up to her neck to feel for the collar. It was not there.

A smile appeared on her face as she looked back at the other girls who smiled as well. She felt some shuffling of the chains and shackles attached to her and soon found them on the floor with her arms and legs free from them.

"Now then, to help with you two." Naruto said as he looked at the other girls. he moved towards them. He did the same thing with them as he did with the other girl and they stood up rubbing their wrist with smiles of happiness.

"You should get out of here now. Go to the Namikaze Palace, there should be a girl named Shizune there. She will take you to a ship that is taking all the slaves to Sabaody Archipelago." Naruto said as he started walking away.

"W-Wait! What about you?" The first girl said as Naruto kept walking.

"I have to make sure that you all get out of here okay, and to finish what I started here." Naruto said before stopping and turned his head towards them. "Before that though I would like to know your names."

"Hmm…" The first girl seemed to ben in thought as she looked at the other two as the nodded their heads. "My name's Boa Hancock and these are my sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold."

"Beautiful names." Naruto said as the girls seemed to blush at his compliment. "My name's Uzumaki D. Namikaze Naruto. I hope we meet again someday." And with that he left.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Naruto made his way outside as he saw Fisher Tiger fighting off some marines as he made his way towards him.

"I can sense that all of the slaves have been evacuated. We need to go Tiger." Naruto said as he sliced down a group of marines.

"Agreed Naruto-san, but we have another problem. Navy H.Q has sent some of their Marines over and they are almost here. They also include Garp and Sengoku, and they're heading this way." He said grimly.

"Then I think it's best we start retreating then." Naruto said getting a nod from Tiger "Do you need a ride out?"

"No, that will not be necessary. I still have my ship at the bottom of the Red line to take me to Fishman Island." Tiger said throwing a guard away.

"Okay then, let's go then." Naruto said as they both made a dash for the coast. Before they could make it far though Naruto stopped them as a stream of magma flew past in front of them. Naruto looked towards the source and narrowed his eyes.

"Sakazuki." He growled out.

"Boy, are you responsible for this?" The Vice-Admiral yelled at Naruto.

"Why yes, Vice-Admiral, I am. Why? You have a problem with that?" He smirked making Sakazuki angry at the blond.

"What did you do with the Celestial Dragons who didn't make it to the ships?" Sakazuki questioned only to get a grin from the teen.

"I executed them, for ordering my parent's death because of their reluctance to follow the ways of the other arrogant bigots in this world." He told them in a voice filled with hatred and malice. "Tiger-san, I want you to go and tell the slaves to get out of here then you go while you can. I won't let you be imprisoned again because of the government."

Tiger reluctantly agreed and made his retreat, but not before looking back at the teen one last time. _'I will never forget what you did here today. All of Fishman Island, and the world will know of your bravery.'_

"Brat, the crime of hurting let alone killing a Celestial Dragon alone is punishable by death. With everything else that you have done, I will make your death quick. **Great Eruption!** " He shouted launching a huge fist of magma at Naruto who looked with a serious face.

" **Shave."** He disappeared from the Marine's sight and reappeared next to him. **"Solid Beast!"** He threw a punch at the man only for his fist to go into him and make him feel a burning sensation.

"Foolish, I ate the **Magma-Magma Fruit** , a Logia type. Your punches will do nothing to me." Sakazuki said as he reformed his fist and raised it high above him. Naruto looked as the Vice-Admiral turned his arm into magma once more and acted quickly.

" **Armament: Hardening!"** He coated his left arm in **Haki** making it turn jet black and went to punch him again. **"Raging Beast!"**

Sakazuki was shocked as he felt the teen punched his abdomen 13 times in the span of one second and coughed up some blood before Naruto cocked his fist back and gave him an uppercut to the jaw, sending the man flying into a nearby building.

Naruto held his hand and looked as it had burn marks on it but it had already started healing thanks to his devil fruit powers. As he was about to leave he felt two presences behind him and looked to see Garp and Sengoku standing there. He turned to the two Marines with a dangerous edge in his eye's "Are you going to join him?" He asked only to get a raised eyebrow as the two shook their heads with a sad look on their faces.

"We've seen enough Naruto. We heard about what happened to your parents from Shizune, we're sorry we can't help." Sengoku said shaking his head.

"As a show of friendship and kinship, we will let you leave this place and say that we could not find you." Garp said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Kinship? What are you talking about, we aren't family."

"Not by blood, no. But your parents did make us your guardians, your Godparents." Garp said.

"What…" Naruto said as he looked in shock.

"Remember, your parents didn't just have enemies in the government, they also had friends, people that they could trust. Officially they made Garp and Tsuru your Godparents and asked Kong, Zephyr and I to watch over you should something happen to them." Sengoku explained.

"We couldn't do anything to help you through your dark hour and we can't do anything to take it back or help, we failed you then but we won't again." Garp said before grinning at the teen. "Now get out of here you brat, before Sakazuki wakes up from his nap and sees us."

Naruto just stood there with his eyes shadowed by his hair before nodding meekly and turned around. "Thank you, and say sorry to everyone for me." He said before running off into the night.

Sengoku sighed. "Kong-san will not like this one bit."

Garp just started picking his nose in a non-caring manner. "Gah, Sakazuki won't like it even more...so who's going to get him out of there?"

* * *

 **(Sabaody Archipelago - Shakky's Rip-off Bar)**

"Well would you look at that. You seem to have made the paper today again, Naruto-chan."

"It's only natural that I should still be in there still. Killing Celestial Dragons will do that to a guy. Can I have a refill here Shakky?"

"Certainly."

It had been three days since what people are calling the **Great Raid on Mariejois** and Naruto had kept his head down since then. He had managed to meet up with the ship filled with former slaves thanks to his devil fruit and had managed to make it safely to Sabaody in one piece.

He was currently hiding out in a bar at Grove 13 of the archipelago run by a former pirate named Shakuyaku, or as most people called her Shakky. He had said goodbye to the slaves that he had saved and gave them all some money to help them get back to where they were going, he had also had a teary farewell to his own family that he made as a Noble but promised that they would all meet again someday. He didn't want to endanger them because he was a wanted man now.

"I must say though, I would never have guessed that a Celestial Dragon would turn against his own people like that. You really are something Naruto-kun." Shakky said as she poured Naruto another glass of rum.

"I never should have let you challenge me to a drinking contest. Who knew I tell the truth when I get drunk?" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Most people do let some things out when they get drunk, but you are a special case. You sing like a canary." Shakky teased the blond as Naruto drank away.

"Whatever." Naruto said before looking right at the person sitting quietly beside him. "What surprised me though was that someone as powerful and well-known as you would be here of all places. Right near the Navy's headquarters no less. Eh, **'Dark King'** Silvers Rayleigh."

The man beside him chuckled. He looked like an ordinary old man at first glance but Naruto could tell otherwise. The man seemed to leak the aura of a man who had seen countless battles and could stand next to the best in the world. It was the same feeling as when he was in the presence of Kong, Garp and the other veteran Marines.

This was the man who was the vice-captain of the Roger Pirates, the Right Hand of the Pirate King, Gold Roger. Or rather Gol D. Roger as Rayleigh told him when they first met.

"Really? You seemed to be hiding here as well, any reason why?" Rayleigh asked.

"Hn, the navy would never think to look in a place so close to their H.Q. but you knew that already didn't you?" Naruto questioned the man.

"Who knows…" Rayleigh said closing his eyes in thought. "Though from what you've told Shakky about your 'liberation' you still need some work on your Haki and fighting skills, am I right?"

"Why are you bringing this up? You want to train me or something?" Naruto joked and laughed at the thought before stopping and looking at the man. "You are serious, aren't you?"

"Why not? It's been awhile since I've met a person like you, and with the bounty on your head you need the power to match it." Rayleigh said as he brought out a wanted poster from his coat and put it on the table. It was Naruto's poster after the Mariejois incident.

 _ **Wanted: Dead or Alive**_

 _Uzumaki D. Namikaze Naruto_

 _ **"Fallen Dragon", "Dragon God", "Dragon Slayer", "Demon Blade"**_

 _ **Bounty: 325,000,000 Belly**_

 _ **Caution: Extremely dangerous, approach with caution/at own risk**_

It had a close up picture of Naruto's face with flaming buildings in the background and _**Kokuto You**_ resting on his shoulder. How someone managed to take a picture of him and not be seen he would never know, then again the Marines do have very gifted and famed photographers.

"Eh, I blame the photo. It makes me look more menacing and powerful." Naruto said as he took one last gulp of his drink and looked at Rayleigh. "But then again, I would be an absolute fool to pass an offer like this up. But you do know what will happen if word gets out that you trained me right?"

"I assume that your bounty will go up." The vice-captain said casually.

"Not that, I mean the Marines will know that you are still alive and you won't have the peace and quiet of living here that much." Naruto said.

"Well, there is that too. But I'm already a wanted man, besides, how will they find out I helped train you? Are you going to tell the world?"

"Nah, I'm not that kind of person. But I am the kind to accept offers if they sound good for the long haul. So, can I train under you?"

"Like I said, it's been awhile since i've met a person like you. Beside, you somewhat remind me of a person I once knew." He said mysteriously as Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"Whatever, you won't mind if I borrow your husband for some time, do you Shakky? The training might take a while."

"Not at all, I've been meaning to tell him to leave the house every now and again and now seems like a perfect time."

"Got that, thanks." Naruto said looking back at the man. "So does thing mean I have to call you 'Rayleigh-sensei' from now on?"

"That's great. Or maybe just 'Rayleigh-san'. 'Shishō'? (Master). Maa, it doesn't matter."

"Whatever you say, sensei."

"Hehe, this is going to be a long training isn't it?"

"Yep!"

* * *

 **Tell me what you all think. Also, should I work on a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover as well? Review, write and follow. Til next time, Ja ne!**


End file.
